Dimensional Crisis 3
Sunset Shimmer's Adventure is the third part of the 24-part crossover story arc called Dimension Crisis. In this episode, Sunset Shimmer meets Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo who escaped from the masked villain known as Doctor Fusionizer. This episode is the following episode of Sunset Shimmer, it based on Equestria Girls Holiday Special. Summary Leaving Canterlot for a while During a winter holiday season at Canterlot High School. Sunset Shimmer meets her friends in the school hall, and they confront her; all the pictures Sunset took at the slumber party have been posted on "Anon-a-Miss"'s MyStable page. Thus, the five friends conclude that she is "Anon-a-Miss". Sunset pleads innocence, but due to the evidence against her, the other five don't believe her. They denounce Sunset as their friend and walk away, and Sunset breaks down in tears. Principal Celestia asked her to see her in the principal office. Sunset discovers that Principal Celestia believed her that she's not "Anon-a-Miss" and offer her a plane ticket to Italy for the winter holiday, Sunset accepts the offer because she needs to be away for a while. Meeting Shaggy and Scooby-Doo While heading to her flight, Sunset Shimmer sees a teenage boy in a green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms and a talking Great Dane running from the airport guards who are chasing. They just want to ask them questions about an mysterious eagle vigilante and an dimenison-traveling supervillain but Sunset didn't know any of them but she's late for her flight before running off to her plane. The teen introduce himself as Shaggy Rogers and the Great Dane introduce himself as Scooby-Doo, Sunset Shimmer kindly offer them to join her on a trip to Italy which they accept her offer. Adventure to Italy Back in Canterlot High, There's a school assembly where Principal Celestia announces that Sunset Shimmer's gone for the winter holiday to Italy. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were shocked and didn't know that she's gone for winter holiday. In the airport, Sunset, Shaggy and Scooby arrived to italy, Sunset's very excited to start taking a vacation and Shaggy and Scooby are exciting to eat. Sunset laugh The Red Eagle appeared Hidden Caves Doctor Fusionizer vs The Red Eagle Cliffhanger After the battle between Red Eagle and Doctor Fusionizer who have escaped. Sunset Shimmer, Shaggy and Scooby are worried that Doctor Fusionizer planning to strike something next, Shaggy thank the Red Eagle but then, Red Eagle said it's only his alias but he reveals his identity, a boy named Cillian Darcy. Sunset notice him from the party back in Venice. Cillian asked Scooby and Shaggy what happened in their dimension, Shaggy told him that the rest of their gang, Fred, Velma and Daphne were kidnapped by Fusionizer. Sunset discovers everything is true and discovers that her former friends have been missing. manage to warn them about the ultimate domination that Doctor Fusionizer been doing which shocked Just then, The several vortexes in the sky are opening means the dimensions are going to be fused. Sequel This episode is the follow up to Dimensional Crisis 18. Transcripts Transcripts/Dimensional Crisis 3 Category:Content (CLTwins15) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted)